bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!
God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! is the second episode of VeggieTales. The first story is a loose parody of "The Grapes of Wrath" by John Steinbeck, while the second is a parody of "Gillian's Island". Plot Bob and Larry are on the countertop and Bob says to Larry that while he was going home from his bowling league, he bumped into one of their TV friends named Marco. Marco says that when his baby sister makes him angry and then she says she's terribly sorry, Marco's mom tells him that he needs to forgive her. Bob asks Larry why should Marco forgive? Larry responds by telling the story of, "The Grapes of Wrath." The Grapes of Wrath The story begins with a family of four grapes, Pa Grape, Ma Grape, Tom Grape, and Rosy Grape. They live their lives by insulting and making fun of people all day. One day while riding their car, the grapes run into a tree stump, launching Rosy and Tom Grape. Upon landing, Rosy spots Junior Asparagus at his house. The grapes begin too identify what kind of vegetable he his. Pa assumes that he is a bean. Tom asks what he has on his head, Rosy says cheese. They assume that he is a cheese bean boy. Junior then speaks up and says that he's not a bean, but that he's an asparagus. And he says that he doesn't have cheese on his head but it is a yellow hat. He flips it off showing his exposed hair. The grapes then make fun of his hair calling them peas. Junior begins to cry. As Junior begins to cry, Dad Asparagus and confronts the grapes and tells them what they have done is bad and they need to apologize. The grapes apologize and Dad asks Junior to forgive to ensure the grapes that their apology is fulfilled. As Junior heads into his home for dinner, Tom and Rosy laugh at Junior because of his name. This sets Junior off and he heads towards them but he hops on a gardening ho which comes up and hits him the face and falls into his toy truck which hits the sandbox and makes Junior land in it. Tom and Rosy begin to laugh even harder and their parents demand that they apologize to them. Bob and Larry (unknown how) intervene with the story and ask Junior to forgive even after the first time and tell him that if we tell God we're sorry he will always forgive us, no matter what we do. Junior then asks how many times he's suppose to forgive the grapes. Confused on the answer, Bob and Larry head towards Qwerty for a verse based on how many times we're supposed to forgive people. Qwerty pulls up Matthew 18:22; Jesus answered, "I tell you not seven times, but seventy times seven." When Bob asks the grapes on what the answer is, Rosy says 490. Junior forgives the grapes another time and learns to forgive people, even if they keep messing up. The grapes then decide what their new name should be now that they are going to be nice. Dad Asparagus decides that since Rosy is great at numbers, they now should be called "The Grapes of Math." The grapes cheer for joy with the new name and drive off to share their niceness with the res of the world and Junior and Dad come in for dinner. Bob appreciates Larry for a great story, but asks Larry if he's sure if that's how the story goes. Larry says yes and winks at Bob. The Forgive-O-Matic This episode doesn't include a Silly Song. Scallion #1, dressed as a salesman, tells Bob, Larry and Junior that the bad stuff we do is sin and we need to be forgiven when we sin. He introduces the Forgive-O-Matic, a useless invention that supposedly forgives our sins with dialing up our sin and pushing the button. He also offers a set of indestructible steak knives, by proving it, he has a potato who works as a miner from West Virginia say that he and his co-workers dig through solid granite with a steak knife and it still goes strong. Junior then interrupts the commercial and tells Scallion #1 that he knows a lot of people who've been forgiven for all the bad stuff they've done, and they didn't even own a Forgive-O-Matic. Junior tells Scallion #1 that if we ask God for forgiveness, he will. Scallion #1, knowing people will not buy the product, tries to make up fake capabilities with the product. Junior tells Scallion #1 to say goodnight and walks off with the lights shutting off. Scallion #1 angrily chases after Junior but trips and falls over in the dark. Larry's Lagoon Back on the countertop, Bob asks Larry if he remembers the first time they learned about forgiveness. Bob tells us the story about when it was summer and they ran a tour boat service. On the boat, three passengers aboard their ship: The professor, (Dad Asparagus) the millionaire, (Archibald), and his wife (Lovey). As they embark on their three hour tour, Bob asks Larry to take the steering wheel while he checks on the passengers. As Larry takes the wheel, he begins to daydream as a Russian iceberg smashing captain. He thinks about two great whales stuck in stuck in the ice and the only way is to smash into a nearby iceberg. Bob interrupts Larry and asks if he wants a snow cone. As Larry says no, he begins to smash right into a rock and the crew and the passengers fly onto a nearby island. The boat begins to sink to the ocean and everyone begins to blame Larry. Later that night, Larry asks Bob for forgiveness but Bob says that that's not good enough. Larry, upset that everyone hates him, decides to leave everyone and escape the island by himself. The next morning, Bob searches for Larry and the professor comes out with a catapult as an escape to tool to get everyone home. He demonstrates by using a coconut. He flings the coconut which hits Bob (who is in a tree) and makes him fall onto a hut built for the millionaire and his wife. The millionaire is enraged at Bob for destroying their house and Bob is enraged at the professor for hitting him with the coconut. Everyone forgives one another and feel better about everything, except for the fact that they didn't forgive Larry for smashing the boat. They begin to look through out the island for Larry. They later find Larry on a small little boat heading for the mainland without the others. They say sorry for the destruction of the boat and he forgives them for not forgiving him the first time. Later, a talking palm tree named Palmy comes out and sings "The Forgiveness Song" in celebration of the group on learning forgiveness. The group manage to escape from a helicopter made from the professor. Ending Countertop Back on the countertop, Qwerty presents the show's bible verse. Colossians 3:13b; Forgive others as the Lord forgave you. Fun Facts Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Pa Grape and his family, as well as Henry's and Lovely's first appearances. This also marks the last appearance of Ma Grape and Rosie. *This is the first episode to not have a Silly Song, as well as the first episode to not have a letter from a child and when Qwerty has two verses on one episode. *The Forgive-o-Matic segment was based a puppetshow Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki did at Bible college. *The first episode show more of the kitchen countertop. Remarks *This is the first time the Veggie characters have facial hair. In this case, it's Bob and Larry. *Larry blowing on the sail of his raft is a form of cartoon pyshics Goofs *Dad's tie was flashing when Pa Grape was admitting they were teasing Junior. *The grapes' car twitches as they drive away from Junior's house. *In the scene where the grapes wonder what Junior is, Ma Grape's (who is in the car) mouth flashes. Real World References *The Chia Forgive-O-Matic is a spoof on Chia pets, which they're often sold after Thanksgiving. *Bob mentions about a movie star and another girl that were gonna be part of the trip. The movie star he's referring to is Ginger Grant from "Gillian's Island". The other girl is probably Mary Ann Summers. *Qwerty is seen playing Pong before pulling up the first Bible verse. Pong is a real life video game and one of the world's first video games ever created. Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes